Rift: The Awakening
by Kuro-C Inc
Summary: on hold revision A feminine feline is radomly shot from domension to dimension. Much chaos ensues. Chapter 5 sigh what is she going to do? And who are these other guys?
1. Rift

Rift: The Awakening!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Magic the Gathering. I am not making any money off of this.  
Please do not sic sadistic lawyers on me. Al the characters and most of the ideas following this   
disclaimer are my intellectual property. Please do not use any of said property without my permission.   
And, as a final note, I have no money; so don't sic any sadistic lawyers on me.  
  
Please review.   
  
Rift awakened one morning feeling nauseous, but it passed within a few minutes. Her palms were moist and   
she could feel her heart calling out, again, for something or someone far away. It was the fourteenth time   
this month. "What do I need other than what I've got here in the forest?" she asked herself.   
Her black tail quickly curled around her leg and then uncurled. It was something that she did with her tail,   
without really thinking about it.   
  
She was a Bastion, a member of a near-human race with several cat-like characteristics. Her hand-like and   
foot-like paws were the trait of a warrior, but she had dull claws that did not fit the warrior standards.   
She was smaller than most of the females in her House and her tail was longer than anyone else's. Her silky,   
velvet fur grew short, black in most places but with red streaks. As the sun struck her just right, her fur   
shone with an amber tint.   
  
As Rift donned in her morning robe, she reflected that tomorrow would be the day of the Elder's decision as   
to whether she would be trained as a warrior passed over, becoming just another citizen the warrior's had to   
protect. She did not like either side of it and wished that there were something besides those options.   
  
Leaving her den, Rift heard one of the males shout, "It's shorty!" Rift murmured, "Bitch!!" From her left   
some one grabbed her, and snatched off her clothing (without damaging it) and leapt into a nearby tree,   
swinging through the braches (her robe in tow). She stood there stunned for a second, feeling very embarrassed  
by this humiliating prank.   
Her luck holding true, an Elder walked by. The Elder saw her, shook his head in disdain, and turned to walk away.   
  
Rift was outraged by this and felt a deep energy in her rising with her anger. As it rose to the surface, a blue aura surrounded her. She felt the urgent need to draw on this power. When she did, the blue aura expanded, turning white, and all of her muscles bulged and became stronger. Focusing her aura for several minutes, her strength and her rage were exhausted and she collapsed to the ground. She awoke an indeterminate amount of time later to see a priest standing over her. She gasped and scrambled back hurriedly, realizing that she was still naked.   
  
The priest said, "So, you've finally awakened. I'm Kiv, an elder of the Red House."  
  
She quickly grabbed her doormat to cover her embarrassment. The elder priest smirked a little (letting his eyes roam over her lush figure) and then said, "You are in no danger, most think that you belong to the Red House anyway."  
  
"But I don't belong to the Red, I'm in the Grey House." replied Rift.   
  
"I know that Rift, but it is unimportant. I felt the power you emitted, and it was the most power full aura I have ever felt. Come with me now!"  
  
  
All she could do was obey, for Red was in higher standing than Grey. She sent up a quick prayer that his interests were altruistic, and followed him. He brought her to the Red House's main compound, and quickly summoned forth two servants, who dressed her in garments of red. Although she was technically dressed, the clothing she was given was thin, to the point of being transparent. Then she was given a clock (with a thick chain for wearing the timepiece around the neck), a servant's ring, and a cloth sack. He told her to put on the clock, and she quickly obeyed (but not without some reservations).   
  
"Come now," he muttered. He took her to the High Elder (who had no color or house). The High Elder spoke to Kiv before he could get a single word out.   
  
"Put her into the Black or Red House, and give her that yellow crystal that was glowing an hour ago." Kiv tried to reply, but his nerve failed him. He had wanted her to be his concubine, but he realized that the Elder would have none of it. He took her to his father, who was the Highest Red.   
  
After looking her over, very thoroughly, Kiv's father agreed that she would make a fine addition to the House (and to his list of conquests). After the short initiation ceremony, she was presented with a piece of yellow quartz. It was small and did not seem at all powerful to her. She was also given several sets of clothing of the Red House and a piece of cloth, crested with a golden flame. She was then dismissed to her home, and told to see Kiv the next day.   
  
When she arrived home, there was a banner of the Red House in front of her den. Rift went to inspect out the spot where she had conjured her power. The spot was scorched and the grass around it was leaning out from the center. She thought to herself, "I feel sorry for anyone who gets me mad!" and giggled a bit.  
  
Then it happened again, and her heart called out for this other being or thing. The crystal suddenly warmed in her hand and glowed brightly. It floated up in front of her and a fused with the servant's ring that she wore on her other hand the two fused to become a bracelet set with a single crystal. The new piece of jewelry glowed blindingly, for a moment, then faded and came to rest in her hand. She simultaneously sweat-dropped and face-faulted.   
  
Her friend Seeth (a female Bastion who denned nearby) had heard that the Red House had made Rift a Red wanted to be the first to congratulate her. Grey was a house of low stature, but Red was one of the three primary houses. Seeth, being from the Orange House (a secondary house) was okay with Rift joining the Red since Orange is a color derived from red. Seeth was concerned about how Rift would be treated in her new House.   
  
Meanwhile, Rift returned to her den and changed into her casual clothing (which could be any color). She put a red T-shirt on and green cotton pants, and moved the now faintly glowing bracelet onto her right wrist. She tied a sassy yellow ribbon to the end of her tail, just to add a bit of spice to her outfit.   
  
As she finished, Seeth arrived and called into the den, "Are you there Rift?"  
  
"Yes I'm here; come on in Seeth. Do you have any news?"  
  
"Yes I do!" Seeth paused for a moment, pondering how best to warn her friend.   
  
"I wanted to warn you that the Red… well most of the time they don't treat their females very nicely. And, well I am worried that they will take advantage of you."   
  
"Don't worry; I didn't plan on going to the Red at all. That is, unless I was forced to. But I think that they will use me as a sort of mercenary, loaning me out to the other Houses. That, or they'll try to make me a concubine."  
  
Seeth laughed nervously and looked for something with which to change the subject. Noticing the glowing bracelet on Rift, she asked, "What is that?" After Rift explained what had happened earlier that morning, which took only about five minutes. Seeth, her mouth wide open and more than slightly shaken tried to process what she was hearing. After a few minutes she was back to normal, and asked, "Do you now what power that stone possesses?"   
  
It had not occurred to Rift that the bracelet might have powers. Seeth grabbed Rift and began dragging her all the way to the Highest Elder. (The one she had briefly met before met before.) As they traveled, Seeth told her that they were going to find out what, if any, were the special qualities of the bracelet.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
See you in chapter 2! 


	2. Justin

Rift: The Awakening!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Magic the Gathering. I am not making any money off of this. Please do not sic sadistic lawyers on me. Al the characters and most of the ideas following this disclaimer are my intellectual property. Please do not use any of said property without my permission. And, as a final note, I have no money; so don't sic any sadistic lawyers on me.  
  
NOTE: "Let's continue, shall we."  
  
Chapter 2: Justin  
  
"Seeth, you maniac! Let go of my arm; you're hurting me with that hold," Rift screamed as they walked/dragged their way to the High Elder. Her arm was quickly bruising, and she was relieved when Seeth finally let go of her.  
  
"Don't be a cry baby, it's just a little bruise. For heaven sakes, you'd think someone was after you, the way you reacted."  
  
"Well, you know how every body acts around me, especially the guys. Besides, what do you know about what this bracelet can do anyway?"  
  
They were so busy arguing that neither of them noticed a group of boys sneaking up on them, until it was too late. Both Rift and Seeth tried to warn each other simultaneously, but they simply weren't quick enough. The boys efficiently undressed both of them at lightning speeds. After coping a few feels, at lightning minus two speeds, they scattered in all directions, bearing their stolen goods. All but one boy, that is. He was bolder than the others and grabbed Rift, pulling her too him. Rift felt the energy rising with her anger, even stronger than before.  
  
The power in her exploded violently, throwing everyone away. When Seeth looked up, Rift seemed to be in the center of the sun, washed in flame. Her bracelet glowed with the intensity of a star. The High Elder, who had been near enough to see the drama, thought quickly. He decided that she was a person from which a prophesy would be fulfilled, and that there could be no other conclusion based on the sheer power of her aura. But he was getting strange vibes from her.   
  
In a distant place, a being of terrible power was looking through a crystal ball. His eyes glowed with rage as he looked. The fire in his pupils glowed black as he summoned forth a score of his more powerful minions. He told the minions to prepare for combat, specifically, an assassination.  
  
(In a distant plane)  
  
A boy was getting off of a Gray Hound bus when a sickening feeling hit him. His name was Justin, and he was on the bus in the vague hope that travel would help him find... anything. He was searching for meaning, the purpose of his life. Having taken sword fighting classes, he concealed his scimitar by his baggy pants and jacket. He often longed for the ancient days of knights and samurai, imagining that he would have had a place in the fuedal order.  
  
To the other exiting passengers he looked fine, but he knew he had to get away from them, for he did not want to throw up in front of everyone. He reached the bathroom just in time. After a couple of minutes, he walked back out, running his hand through his dark brown hair. He grabbed his duffel bag, and walked on out of the station.   
  
As Justin passed a dark ally, four big men grinned and began to follow him. One brought out a club with nails jutting from it. The thugs kept silent as they closed in on Justin, and he was oblivious of them. One of the men whispered "This guy must be loaded with money, just look at his jacket." The others just nodded. As soon as they were in range, they attacked. Two of them grabbed Justin and threw him into a brick wall. The sudden movement caught him off guard. He hit the wall hard and blood started to trickle from his head. Two of the men grabbed Justin and bombarded him with their fists. The one with the club stepped forward and jammed it into Justin's stomach. That's when he blacked out.   
  
An hour later a shadowy figure stepped forth from the shadows and looked down in thought. Seeing a boy on the ground before him, an idea came to him. His master was looking for another servant to add to his horde. This kid, he thought, would be a good, quick fill-in. The dark figure knelt down and placed his hand over the boy. Instantly, a bright flash of light came forth from his palm. Justin was immediately healed and, though he was unconscious at the time, he was able to recall a figure chanting something.   
  
He awoke (in a nearby dimension, although he didn't know that at the time) atop a cold, hard floor and with pain wracking his body. In the distance, a man started smiling an evil grin. Justin looked across the way, a bit startled.  
  
"So, my soon to be servant, how do you feel? A bit scared? Hee hee," said the dark man walking towards Justin.  
  
"Who are you?" Justin asked, noticing that his belongings were not with him.  
  
"My name is Ender, and you shall serve me and do my bidding." Ender replied. As Ender finished speaking, Justin's mind was filled with pain, as Lord Ender took over his mind. Justin screamed in agony, outrage, and futility before passing out.   
  
When he regained consciousness, now as Ender's newest minion, he had a glint of death in his eye. Handing Justin a crystal, Ender told his other minions to prepare him for his first victim. The crystal glowed with a pervasive purple light, so dark as to be almost black. Ender considered his creation, this kid is different from all the others, he seems to have an strange aura and it fights against my power to control him.  
  
(In Rift's plane)   
  
Rift and her friend now fully dressed at the house of the elder, how is now talking to other's about the incident that has occurred some while ago. Rift still glowing like fire, but not as tense as she was before, her aura had white flames that seamed to waver with the wind. Her ears sagged low as she looked down at the ground. I did not mean to hurt any one Rift thought to herself, thinking of when she had let loose her anger on those boys. What jerks they can be!! she replied to herself. Seeth had been staring at Rift for quite some time now, still pondering what had just happened. Seeth was replaying it all through her head starting at the point when Rift exploded with that amazing power that sent every one flying. Also the one that was the closest to her was burned badly and had a missing hand. Under their law, she would have to be punished for such action towards another, but not even the strongest of the clan's warriors could have produced such a blast. Even the greatest of the warior caste would not risk being immolated by this strange power.   
  
Rift perked up suddenly being startled and looked around. She heard something coming towards them. Her aura quickly diminished around her and the she wore bracelet started to glow. A few seconds passed before any one noticed the sound coming from their right. The elder listened fore a couple more seconds before going to his servant and telling him to bring forth some warriors. The warriors arrived within seconds ready for a fight. The Elder instructed the warriors to guard them and check out what the noise is coming from. No sooner had he finished speaking when a dark figure appeared by the nearest tree to them. Then a group appeared behind the dark figure. The figure drew a long, thin sword and said "I have found my victim," as he moved into a fighting stance.   
  
(In Enders Plane)  
  
Justin felt a surge of worry pass through him. There is someone out their who I need to protect, I can feel it, he thought to him self, before Enders mind control forced him off the thought, making him think about his victim to come.  
  
I must have him kill his victim soon or the mind control will wear off and he will be himself again. Ender thought. "Justin" he yelled, "See that armor over there," pointing to his right. "There should be a clear gem sitting next to it. Bring it to me." As Justin did so Ender started to chant something.   
  
(Note: Even the I has no idea what this guy is chanting. He's the Dark Side of my Beta Editor.)  
  
As the gem touched Ender's hand, a bright rainbow shone from it. Then the gem became a small ball of energy. Justin now standing in front of Ender, looking quite amazed by this. Ender just looked towards Justin as though it was a very ordinary thing. Ender smiled with malice and told him to stand still. Ender stood up and raised the ball of energy above Justin's head. Ender chanted quickly, while removing his hands from the ball of energy, which started to descend slowly onto Justin. As soon as the energy passed through his head and entered his torso, it stopped and glowed, even brighter then before. There was a flash of light as ball's energy dispersed throughout Justin's body. Ender was laughing, and from what Justin could tell the light had blinded them both for several minutes. As his eyesight returned, he noticed that he was wearing some thing other than his normal clothing. Ender spoke up "You are now wearing a magical breastplate. It is lighter than any other armor and as strong as some of the sturdiest." Ender then directed him towards a crystal ball on a table set off to the side. It revealed Rift standing in an open clearing flanked by two guards. Ender pointed to Rift, saying, "That female, kill her. Once you have finished her, you may satisfy your bloodlust on anyone nearby. I will summon you back when you tell me to." Then, using the concentrated light of an entire press conference, (Note: That's more than enough to blind anyone, why does he use so much?) he opened a portal between Planes and threw Justin through it. 


	3. Dragon's Light

**Chapter 3**

**_Dragon's light_**

Rift looked at the shadowy figure that stood before the group of them. Two thuds came from behind her, two of the guards face first in the dirt with a dagger in their backs. Standing were they stood were to shadowy figures holding their blades and looking onward at her. Seeth was now looking at Rift. Rift mind was racing, she had to do something or this would not end well for them. In all desperately of trying to think of a way out of this situation she collapsed to the ground a bit dizzy. The faces of all the boys that plagued her every day shot through her mind. Rift looks up at one of the shadowy figures faces. It resembled one of those perverted boys that use to do it all the time before he disappeared. She had a grudge against him still and would show him that he would not be able to come back and do it to her again. The wind started to blow violently and warped around Rift's as her fiery aura appeared again engulfing her body. Shadowy figures readied their weapons and began to move towards her as if this was going to be a piece of cake of a job. Rift was now hovering inches above the ground as her blazing aura torched the ground below her. White flames came up from her feet to a couple of inches above her head. Rift saw them advancing on her. As they reached her to strike they paused; feeling the entry of Justin to this plane. Though it would take a few minutes for him to fully come through and appear. The remaining guards took this as an advantage and began their attack. The figures were caught off guard but made quick work off the guards. The figures lost one in the surprised attack but it was worth it in there minds. They turned their attention back to Rift, who was now enraged and glowing brightly as flames washed over her body. She give away to here rage and slashed at one of the figures with her claws. The figure howled in pain as it staggering back. The cuts she let were deep and burned like all hell. Two of them charged at her but only found her claws and a couple of kicks. They fell to the ground as a bloody mess a few feet away. The rest charged at her to only find that they could not get a hit on her. She was moving way to fast for them, and the fact she was feline did not help them one bit. Her rage was going full tilt as drove a kick into one and a punch into another. Then spinning and jumping out of the way in order to doge several of their blades at once. One by one the figures fell to the ground. After two minutes the last one collapsed and let out a moan. Rift was now panting hard as her aura calmed and slowly faded as she knelt down to rest. Four yards away and two feet high Justin finely came through to their plane with a loud bang. He fell hard to the ground letting out a scream as a burst pain shot through his arms and legs. Every ones attention turned to him. As he started to get up a red aura ignited around him and surges of electricity violently ran across his body. Falling back to his knees and holding his head the red aura disappeared. After a moment past the aura came back, but half was blue. More electricity erupted off of him as the blue and red aura swirled around. It looked like the colors were competing for control. Red and blue waves were crashing into each other in the effort to extinguish one another. Blue slowly got bigger then red as there waves continued to crash into each other. Then with a bright flash the red was diminished leaving a light blue aura. Justin shook his head, clearing it and started to get up again. He staggered a bit as he gained his balance. His mind felt clouded and was a bit dizzy. Taking a look at his surroundings he recalled what lord Ender wonted him to do. He was now in the forest and he cringed at the thought as he turned to his would be victim. Sighing he started to walk to the group before him slowly. Justin stopped a couple of feet away from the group as all eyes were still on him.

In ender's plane.

Ender screamed as a back lash of his mind control hit him. (To bad that it only lasted a few seconds, yet it was still quite painful.) With his mind control lost, he had no control over Justin any way. There was only a couple of ways to that his mind control could have been lost. One was if he became stronger then his master, which he knew was not the case. And the other is the servants mind had changed some how. As Ender waited with a look of shock, he began to feel ripples of great power from something. It was a ripples that is only felt when plans being pulled together for any amount of time. Which is how Ender can tell when some one is going to planes walk and so on. Ender felt something a bit different about these ones. It was not happening now but the ripples could be felt. As time past on the ripples got stronger which means it was getting nearer. Ender quickly went to his library to figure out what this abnormal ripple is all about. Deciding to take care of the mess latter on.

In Rifts plane.

Justin still was looking around at his surroundings. His aura had already dissipated, but he had a gut feeling that Ender would not leave him alone. Looking at his right hand, he was holding the crystal that Ender had given him. He had no idea what it did or how to even find out. He decided to put it in his pocket and figure it out latter on. It started to pulse with energy in his pocket when his attention turned towards the group again, but quickly ended. "First thing to do is find out if these beings are friendly or not" Justin thought. As the sun glinted off Justin's magical breastplate Rift sensed its energy field that it released.

_(Note: though Ender uses black magic. He is capable of wielding it, so it is in the illusion of white magic thanks to one of his handy artifacts.)_

Rift gave little heed to this and wondered who the strange being in front of them was. The elder also felt the energy released from the breastplate and knew that it was hiding its true from and power. The elder first wonted to know what the intention of this being was, felling the dark and light powers he possessed. "Well I should probably get to know the locals" Justin mumbled under his breath. Justin started to open his mouth when the elder lifted his staff and wave of energy came forth in all directions. The elder shouted out. "Who may you be?" in a langue that Justin was very familiar with, but it also seemed strange. Justin was thrown of guard and stunned he was by this. Every one else was surprised by his act. A few seconds later Justin regained his composure. He tried to speak again but was cut off by the elder repeating his statement again. Justin looked strait at the elder, "I'm Justin…….." He replied. The elder pondered for a wile before saying anything else. During this time Justin asked "what in the hell is going on in?" He didn't get the information that he was looking fore at all. The elder spoke up, "how did u get here and where are you from?" this took a wile for Justin to tell them all that had happened starting with the getting off the bus. His memory was a little foggy when talking about the dark lord Ender. By the end of the day they had worked out a deal. It was a simple one, based on each of them helping one another of course. The agreement was they would help him get back to his plan, as log as he helped out with what was going on in the houses. The elder gave Justin a place to stay and sensed that having him here was a great burden and a gift.

In Rifts den, she was preparing one of her robes for tomorrow ceremony. It was a light golden brown that had a fire emblem on the back. Also there was colorful design all over it. She set aside a pink ribbon to tie on her tail as well. Her tail wrapped around her leg as she got ready to take a bath. When she tried to take off the bracelet it clung tightly to her wrist. She struggled with it for a wile but had to give up since it wouldn't move and she was hurting her wrist. Deciding to leave it on, she went into the near by lake. She cringed a little from the coldness of the water. As she progressed deeper the bracelet started to glow brightly and the water around her became warm. Rift shrugged and continued on her path to were she takes her bath. Which is a small area of to the side, but she did not get that far before she saw something glowing in front of her desired area. It was completely submerged and glows the same as her bracelet. Rushing to the spot, she found a big golden scaled serpent with red wings and claws. It was staring at the glowing object. Taking a few steps closer she found her self being pulled to the serpent. The serpent turned its gaze to rift and sighed.

"I hope it doesn't attack me" Rift muttered under her breath taking a step back.

"Why would I do that? I am a reasonable dragon after all." The serpent replied.

"A what?" Rift exclaimed. The serpent stud up on its hind legs and replied "A dragon"

"What's a dragon?" Rift asked.

"I'm a dragon" the serpent said.

"How come I have never seen a dragon before?"

"At the moment that is not important." The dragon replied, "I've been waiting for you to come and unseal this medallion's powers, and for you to begin your journey across unknown places. But first take this orb that has unquestionable power. If some one can unlock it, it will be a mighty weapon." After handing the orb to her, the dragon reached into the water and pulled the glowing object out. The wind started to blow and seemed to say, all will change.

(note: I've decided that writing the disclaimer was a waste of time so I'm going to say that the previous disclaimers will cover all of the chapters for the story. Please notify me if I add something new to the story if it is not covered by my previous disclaimers in any way. Thank you.)


	4. Echoing Winds, Forces unknown

**Chapter 4**

**_Echoing Winds, Forces unknown_**

(In a far dimension)

Two beings screamed as their blades collide with fury. Over and over again, the blades collided. It seemed like an even match between the two. Even though it was dark out every one was able to see it with all the lanterns that were hanging around.

"You will not win this round", the younger man yelled out of the two. He was very determined to beat the other man. Electricity crackled all over his weapon. He was dressed in loose black pants and a white T-shirt which where made out of silk. He began to all of a sudden glowed gray. His opponent back away a bit startled as the younger mans glow changed into waves on him. His sword he held glowed black as the blades seemed to pulse with energy. An evil smile appeared across his face as he spoke, "So how do you want to die, Hmm." The young man said. Four skeletons rose up next to him and took a defensive stance. The other man just smirked and summoned forth four zombies and ordered then to attack.

"I got you now!" the older man yelled as he charged with his zombies at his opponent. The younger man just grinned at that and brought forth another creature, it was a fire lizard. The lizard blasted the zombies with is flame. Then the older man made quick work of the fire lizard and two of the skeletons his opponent had. Jumping forward and turning to his opponent. They looked at each other for a good couple of seconds. Taking an offensive stance before charging at his opponent, how was doing the same. Again their swords made contact, but this time the blade's cut each other in two. A second later the four peaces fell to the ground. Opponent pulled out their daggers. Making swift movement and sliced off the older mans finger. Taking another swing, and chopping off another.

"It's a pitiful battle, I could have had killed both within a minute." A figure said watching the fight. A man dressed in servant uniform walked up to the man.

"Are you enjoying the match ser.?" The servant asked

"Don't call me sir, and no, it is disgraceful." the figure replied, "if you have to call me some thing its not sir, call me Dan."

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I mean Dan" the servant gulped.

"Can't you Stop acting all big and scaring every one that is around you with your thoughtless comments." A tall man with long silver hair said from behind him. "Are you the one they call the Wing Rider." Dan turned around to take a glimpse at the man before answering. The silver haired man was dressed in black leather with golden figures of phoenixes and dragons. He also held a long skinny sword over his shoulder still in its sheath.

"The names Dan, you must have the wrong person in mind." Dan replied.

"They say he hides his past, but one thing is for certain. He is true to his word and his sword. Also that he comes from the tribe of (limar? May be ) like you. Which is show by the mark on your forehead, the mark of the inner flame, but you are not a druid or a cleric as you should be?"

"How long have you been looking for me Silver" Dan asked.

"Long enough to know that the medallion that you wear around your neck is a gifted from a dragon you ran into a few days ago." Silver said, "How did you find a dragon in the highlands any way."

"That is really none of your concern, but I will see you in the ring tomorrow Silver. I hope I don't kill you, so I can watch the pain in your face as I tear you apart." Dan replied before he turned around and walked off to the lodgings.

"Lord how did you know that he was the one in the tournament with you tomorrow, which was named Wind Rider on the contestant sheet?" the servant asked.

"Dragon energy surrounds him, but I sense that some things are missing to complete his power. Which means that he is most likely searching for the other part or parts, Hmm? I wonder if he is a dragon summoner after all." Silver said in a low tone starring back at his opponent. Dan had short brown hair and a ridiculously large dark gray broad sword that almost reached to the ground strapped to his back with carvings in it. He also wore light baggy pans which were a reddish brown and seemed to glint with an enchantment aura. This shirt was not much different then the pans, accepted it had a big golden dragon on the back. He looked half human; but having cat ears, a tale, and short fur that covered all but his hands and feet. All thanks to some of Riptide's experiments, who knows what else they did to him. His hands were a bit cat like as well, but were not at all very effective at a slash. In fact it was more effective to punch someone then to claw them. (Like Rift's claws)

(Note: Riptide did not make him a sliver. ? lol)

"So exactly what is that person in comparison to you, lord" the servant asked, but didn't get a reply for Silver.

A gust of wind blew by it seemed to have a meaning but was never pickup. But as it were, it was a reply from some unknown being.

(Back in rifts plane)

"So how am I so post to unlock this things power and after I do so, can I have some privacy." Rift asked wonting a bath badly now.

"It will happen if you wish it to. You are the one that will do it for the energies that are around you tell me so. So steer us in a good direction please." The dragon replied taking a step closer to her.

"Ok I'll try, but don't expect the greatest results." Rift replied in return. She slowly closed her eyes and lifted her hands and placed on the medallion. Focusing on it she started to glow a light blue aura. The aura quickly tuned into white waves of flames pushing the water away from her, reveling her figure. She sensed the force that dwelled within the object and felt the seal that held the back is power. Focusing on the seal, her aura became more forceful and fierce. The dragon seemed to be unaffected by this and kept its position starring at the soon to be empowered medallion although he did won't to look at other things…... A few seconds latter Rift felt the seal dissolve away through the object. As she opened her eyes the medallion was left her grasps as the dragon took hold of it and faded away into the water with it. Her aura subsided rather quickly afterwards and she took her bath.

(Of course some one was watching, some one always is watching….. her.)

Enders plane

"I can't figure it out; nothing will tell me what the answer is." Ender yelled as he finished rampaging through his library, slamming the book on the desk. Frustrated he just said screw it. Back at his crystal ball he was determined to fix things so at less one thing would go right for him. Summoning the minion that brought Justin to him. His one would go do the job, but also get an earful as well.

In rifts plane

Finishing her bath she heard something in the trees. Looking up, she couldn't see anything. So she ignored it, knowing what was happening of course. Thinking to her self she started back to her den. As she got home she could clearly hear the perverts that had been watching her. Ignoring them again she went into the den and put on a blue robe. It had flower decorations on it and birds. She put a blue ribbon on her tail to mach and then went to bed.

Justin was having a hard time sleeping with the elder watching him. Plus the breast plate that he was warring was not a comfortable sleeping item. So he began to pull and tug at it, but it would not come off. The elder seeing the struggle came over and with a touch of his staff the armor was removed and placed in the corner of the room. Justin giving a nod, got up and went out the door. He needed to get some air so he took a little walk. After walking for a few minutes he came to a lake and turned around and started to walk back. The wind picked up and single gust, blew him on his back. As he got back up, very black storm clouds came together over head very quickly. Lightning begins striking the water in front of Justin multiple times. The flashes blinded him for some time. When his sight cleared a black dragon was be for him. The ground which Justin was standing glowed making it an eerie sight as the dragon was tall. It was about 12 feet tall with blue wings that glowed orange. Justin pinched himself to make sure that he was not dreaming. The dragon taking a deep breath and began to speak.

"I'm here to talk to the one that bears an evil crystal of the dark lord Ender." the dragon said.

"Do you mean this crystal he gave me?" Justin said pulling out the crystal from his pocket.

"Yes, that is it." taking a look at it. "You are in great danger if you stay here, but that is not your biggest problem. It is the length of your stay that will be crucial so make the most of your time."

"Thanks for the warning me I guess, though time may be my biggest problem I don't have a choice against it."

"Take this; you only get to do it once." Bringing forth a large round stone that had carvings in it. "Brake the stone and time will freeze for a short time in the area. You will not be affected by it though."

"A time stopping stone that is a new one on me." Taking a good hold of the stone with both of his hands.

"Now I must leave you" after saying this, a hug bolts of thunder came crashing down and the dragon was gone. One of them landed on Justin but for some reason he was did not fell it. When he moved his arm pain shot through it. Grabbing it he felt something burned into it. Once he looked at it, he found it to be a picture of the dragon he just met color and all. The clouds started to brake up and become a clear night again. He trudged back to place he was staying and clasped on the bed made for him. A light wind blew by with a saying to the elder destroy the armor he bares.

The mysterious Dan's plane

A man is running trough the streets; he makes a turn into a house and blurting in to the place surprising the captain of the police force.

"What's to report?" the captain asked.

"It's the dragons their acting strangely. The masters say that they are speaking to the wind, but some have disappeared completely.

"I will look into it, get back to duty" the captain replayed and they both rushed out of the building.

In another part of the city at the lodges there is a ruckus over who will win the tournament that starts tomorrow. Dan heading up to the room that he signed out for the tournament to get some rest.

"I will get his power tomorrow when I defeat him" silver said to his personal chairing section.

"Lord are you sure you can beat him, he is stronger than most of the people here." the servant asked.

"It will happen I assure you of that. No one will beat me a real master of the art of flames." Silver shouted out loud, so that every one would hear him.

"Master statements like that will cause bar fights you know." Replied the servant.

"hush there is on one how can defeat me" silver responded "I will gain control of the powers that that man possesses. thud." Getting punched in the face as a fight does break out.

Hearing the ruckus that was going on at the bar Dan decided that this was not a good place to stay, but me might as well join the fight maybe getting some money and supplies out of it. Running out of the room he hears an explosion at the bar. As he got there, he sees every one on the ground badly burnt. Silver jumps out from behind the bar with two bottles of whisky in hand.

"Aw you missed all the fun, you should have seen the look on all their faces." Silver said with satisfaction. "Here have one." Gesturing to the bottle in his hand.

"Nice blast, you even killed the man at the check in area. You know they are going to be after you for a wile." Replied Dan taking hold of a bottle. "So you like two use fire, not all to surprising. I won't fined that its poison will I"

"No it's not poison just a normal drink. How about we wager something on the fight tomorrow, like some of are artifacts you no what I mean." Silver said as started to drink his bottle sitting down in one of the few chairs that had gone untouched.

In Rift's plane

Seeth awoke early that morning noticing that there was a message on her desk in the corner to her right. As she read it, the thought accrued to her that some one hade entered her room. The letter stated that she was to meet the other girls at the house of the elder. It also stated that she would have to ware the color of their house. She decided to go to Rift to see if she was awake and if she also got a letter.

Justin was coming back from the job that the elder gave early his morning. He figured that he would get more sleep when he got back. As he reached the elders house he notice that the guards were getting a little cautious as he neared them. When he looked into his "room" he notice that their was clothing on his resting place. Also he found a ring. It glowed slightly when he held it. it was a very faint glow but for him any thing that glowed was news to him. He tried it on to see what will happen. Slipping it on he suddenly heard cracking from the corner of the room. He turned around to see his armor cracking into peaces in the corner. In about thirty seconds it was no more than a pile of dust. Justin shrugged and focuses on the clothing that rested on by him. It looked like some special ceremonial outfit but as he picked it up, their was something under it. A piece of paper rapped around a stone. Their was righting on the out side of the paper. It read that he was going to be a guard at the ceremony today and to see a priest of some colored house about the stone thing. As he read it, not getting it at all. Nor the fact that the wrighting it was in he could some how read none of the less.

IN Ender's plane

A tall man stud in front of ender getting the scolding of his life or lives I can't be to sure. Either way he was sweating blood for every word that ender spoke. It was going to last quite a long time at the rate it was going.

Dan's plane

"good morning people, to day we will see some great fights as are contestants battle it out. The fist mach will begin shortly. The contestants are Biggs, the new gay vs. Tan the barbarian of the northern mountains. This should be very entertaining." The announcer voice boomed loudly over the crowd that that was entering the stadium. Every one started too headed off to their seats as a dragon flew over head. Five minutes of cheering the crowd found out how the winner was but it seemed pointless for the winner was in bad shape. The next fight was going to take a wile for two high classed necromancers entered the ring.

In Rift's plane

Rift could not get her hind off the fact the see had seen a REAL DRAGON! The orb it gave her was blue and had a silvery tint to it. It was palm size and her bracelet glowed when she touched it. Reading the letter that appeared in her room, she picked out a pink skirt and blouse. Putting the ribbon and robe on and she left. She left the orb in a safe spot. The out side was windy as ever but for some reason she was unaffected by it. Rift noticed this as the others struggled against the wind next to her. Looking up, she did not see any signs of a storm. She checked the bracelet but it was not admitting any energy. She started too have the feeling of longing or wonting for the unreachable object again. It felt like it sat right I front of her. Trying to ignore it she continued on her way. The wind whistled by, giving it words, but to no ones ears.

(Note to editor: Justin got any ideas for what it said?... maybe something about her journey, ect)


	5. Forces Collide

Chapter 5

Powers Collide

Ender's plane

A dark figure just got done being yelled at. A portal opens next to him and he jumps into it in a hurry. The dark lord seems a little less frustrated as he looks into his crystal ball on the table. It showed his servant chasing after the boy and the cat girl.

Rift's plan

"Come on Rift were going to be late. ", Seeth said

"I'm coming, I'm coming", Rift replied

They just got to the Elders house with a little time to spare. The Elder was finishing up telling the leaders of each house were they had to set up. He then separated the group that was to receive their place in the tribe. He put Males on one side and females on the other, and then taking them to where the ceremony was going to be held. It being very windy made it a bit difficult for every one except Rift. How still did not know why she was not fazed by it. When they got to the place she saw Justin leaning on a tree. She noticed he was dressed a fancy out fit. She also notices he was holding some thing in his hand but could not see it.

Justin was looking in his hand at the crystal ender had given to him. He really wonted to know what it was for. Putting it away he looked up and saw the crowd enter. He headed to the elder for his next assignment. Every one in the group is surprised to see him, since the never seen a being like him before. The elder told him he could relax for now and sit in the shade of the tree. An half an hour passes pretty quickly and the ceremony starts. The music plays and the assigning begins.

Dan's plane

"The next battle is Silver vs. Wind rider." The announced yelled. The crowd gave a great big cheer. Dan enters the ring with silver fallowing. Each stud at their respective areas and with in seconds you could see the mana swirling around each of them. Silver drew his sword and instantly the blade turned into furious flames. Dan smirked and dropped the huge sword from his back and focused his mana into his body. His eyes narrowed at silver and the big sword on the ground floated to his right hand and let off a swirl of energy as it touched his hand. When he grasped it, it turned white and had a golden aura. Silver stepped into the fighting circle and said "let's do this." Dan just nodded and stepped in. Every one cheered again as the fight was about to start. Dark black clouds appeared in the sky as the wind picked up.

(Note: storm is like the same one that is in Rift's plan, but no clouds. Hmmm...)

Rift's plane

The elder was addressing the crowd, of how would be the new trainees to their squad of worriers. After the speech was delivered every one heard laughing from up in a tree. It sounded evil and sadistic. (kinda like kodachi's laugh from Ranma 1/2)

Them being cats allowed then to quickly find the tree. The figure continued to laugh as it jumped down from the tree and landed. When Justin saw the figure he admittedly knew that it was one of Enders minions.

(Note: of course every one was in a bit of a stunned by this thing happening)

"Where is the one named Rift ", the figure cried out.

"Not where you're going to be", Justin yell, grabbing a spear and charging at him.

"What?" the figure spat out as it leapt into the air, evading the attack.

"You will leave or be slain by me." Justin shouted getting into a fighting stance.

"Your strength can't even compare with mine BOY!" the figure shot back. "But I will take care of you first, and then go after the cat girl."

"What did she ever do to you?"

"I only fallow orders that are given and Lord Ender wants you both dead to the world…, is that good for you."

"NO! But die!" Justin charged at him. When the elder and rift heard the name Ender they knew what it was about. Rift had been told by Justin that it was Ender who sent those others after her for some reason. The elder quickly told the guards to get the man. The being was just toying with him in their fight, as he fooled Justin that he was weaker then him. When the guards got to him he simply gave a slash with a blade that appeared for his wrist and they fell to the ground in two halves. Rift looked into one of the eyes of a guard and could see the pain he felt and knew that they were in trouble. Justin was then thrown in to the crowd. Rift approached and helped him up.

"How is this? Is she Rift, the one I seek?" The figure asked.

"Who are you" Justin asked holding a now injured arm.

"Hmmm…. Ok I'm Hor-sar the Plague fist. But it does not matter; you have no chance of winning."

"Is that so? Well not if I have any thing to do about it." Rift shot back, as she felt the power in her rise to the surface again. Quickly her aura appeared like roaring blue flames and the skies started to seem distorted and warped as black clouds appeared. Justin felt his head start to hum but he ignored it. Har-sor gave a strained look as he let loose a wave of dark energy towards them. They were sent crashing into a tree, a couple of yards away.

At the same time in Dan's Plane

Silver and Dan have been fighting and at the moment, Dan is on the receiving end. Dan gets up from yet another crushing explosion unharmed and lets off a smug look. "Is that all you got Silver? I have experienced stronger blasts then that. "Will you just drop the mitts so I can see how power full you really are." Dan yelled out to Silver.

"So why don't you show me what you can do? So far all I seen in a man how only likes to doge." Silver spat back.

"Fine but I did worn you before the fight had started." Dan replied as he started to focus his mana again. Letting loose a hug cloud of dust, that when it settled a dragon stud before Silver. Dan let loose a laugh from be hind it.

(Note: JB Well any way you are the dark editor. "Heh heee hee.")

Ok back to Rift.

They screamed out in pain as they hit the tree. Justin staggered to his feet and got into his fighting stance again ignoring the fact that his arm was going num. Rift sprang to her feet pissed off with her aura blazing and made a mental note that it hurt allot and to doge it next time. Har-sor grind as he pulled out two scimitars and got into a strange stance. Rift let out a scream as she felt a sharp pain piercing her right leg. Stumbling to the ground, she noticed dark slender crystals dug into her leg.

"Am I to fast for you? You did not even notice that I throw that at you." Has-sor scoffed and started to walk towards them.

"You can't scare me that easily! What a cheap trick." Justin yelled after seeing what had happened and began to dash at Has-sor. Has-sor dodged the first punch Justin let loose and countered with a quick kick to Justin's side. Justin was sent sprawling across the ground. Rift grabbed hold of the crystals and pulled them out. Her hands burned as she held them in her hands. Throwing them to the side got up and focused on Has-sor. Her anger peeked and she felt an unbalance around her as her aura exploded. Has-sor looked up to the sky and notice that this was not a normal storm that was coming, but it was the souse for the unbalancing of the time flux and space barriers. Glancing back at Rift, who was glowing like a fire. Rift's eyes were closed as her aura faded but showed no sign of her power disappearing. Also she was flouting a foot off the ground. Has-sor gave a smirk, jumping high into the air and with a couple summersaults he was about to crash down on Rift with his blades. The older cast a fire ball that traveled at great speed and hit Has-sor sending him to the ground. Rift started to glow lightly with the white waves and flout towards Justin as she opened her eyes. Her eyes shown completely light blue. Has-sor was laying on his back laughing and grinning with his blades across his chest. Justin staggered up to his feet again as the elder reached him. After Has-sor finished his little laugh he jumped to his feet in a fighting stance once again.

"Well I think I most defiantly found you so it time for all to die." Has-sor shouted at them. Has-sor let loose another wave of power that sent Rift into another tree. The wave was a lot faster then the last and left cuts as it hit. Has-sor was on her in a flash about to give the killing blow. Justin in seeing this, made a mad dash screaming "no!" towards her rift. Instantly the sky turned purple and began to swirl. Lightning rippled the sky and clashed. Rift also realizing that Has-Sor was right about to attack closed her eyes and tensed up prepared for the blow, since she had no time to block or doge the strike. Has-sor let loose his fury and upon Rift. Has-sor first blow was hit home but the rest of them met a blinding light, stopping Justin dead in his tracks. After it faded away Has-sor jumped away form the tree surprised that she was not lying dead in front of him. She had disappeared from right in front off him. Some one grabbed Justin by the shoulder and turned him around.

"Rift?" Justin yelped as he was startled. "How did you get over here when you were over there?"

"Um I don't know, but lets get out of here" Rift replied holding her open wound from the attack that Has-sor unleashed at her. She was now back to normal since the sudden flash.

"But he will just fallow us to were ever we run in this woods of yours"- Justin

"We got to, we can't mach his power in a strait up fight like this, at least not yet."

"Then lets get going" Justin replied and turning to the elder how gave a nod. Has-sor now looking their direction notice that his attack did do damage gave a smirk. Rift and Justin turned and fled towards the group of guards in the direction of both Rifts home old the elders place. Has-sor chased after them but ran into the guards but made quick work of them. Rift and Justin were now at the elders place. Justin graded a pack used for a hike and stuffed his few belongings in it. They hurried over to Rift's home with Has-sor hot on their heals. Reaching her place, she rushed in and began to treat her wound, also telling Justin what to grab and such. Of course there was a good amount of thing that she told Justin to pack. As they exited they saw Has-sor leaning against a tree waiting for them.

"What took you so long in there? I was getting worried that I might have had to go in and get you two. You shouldn't leave a guest unattended at a party you know." Has-sor said with a taunting voice.

"Just leave us alone and go tell ender that I will be involved in none of his affairs." Justin shouted in frustration at Has-sor.

"Well I am going to have to kill both of you then, in quick secession." Has-sor responded charging at them. Rift grabbed Justin's arm at the expense of Has-sor's words. Justin shouted "no" as Has-sor's blades were inches from him. In a flash they all were consumed in darkness. Rift felt a power tug at her a pull her and the object or objects she has been longing for have some what been reached.

In Dan's plan

Dan looked up into the sky, he sensing a power and his dragon energies around him responded to some thing else. It was as if they were doing some one else's will. The more puzzling thing was that he felt that he should stop the fight as soon as possible.

In Enders plan

Ender is hitting his head against the wall as he now knows what the on coming disturbance was. Ender also just got done with lecturing on how Has-sor should have brought him a being with a special talent such as opening rifts in the time and space field.

Back to Dan

"Sorry Silver nothing personal but I am going to have to end this fight of yours' right now." Dan shouted at silver how had a sweat drop on the back of his head trying to kill the dragon in front of him. The dragon tried to step on him but he dodged and sent a massive fire ball at the dragons head. The dragon was thrown back, crashing into the side of the ring. Silver then dashed over and stabbed it through the heart, killing it. Dan looked over his shoulder and saw a flash of light as Rift and Justin stumbled to the ground. Silver shouted "You are going to get hit by this one!" and fired a shot that covered the entire battle field. Dan hearing those words he dashed over to were the two lied and used his body as a shield for them. After the blast Dan jumped back up on his feet and drew his sword once more. He came out with only singed clothing. They both dashed at each other and gave each other their assaults. Both stood on opposite sides of the now burnt ring, retiled with cracks and pot holes from the explosion.

"You were supposed to go for a kill… You bustard." Silver spat out.

"Just pass out already ok." Dan shot back, putting his big sword away. Silver turned around and collapsed to the ground. Rift and Justin got up to see him collapse and Dan looking at them.

"So what do we have here?" Dan said walking over and kneeling on one knee offered to help Rift up. But she declined the offer.

"Well who are you? And where are we?" Justin asked the being in front of him.

"Well I might ask you the same thing. Are you her guard?" Dan asked scratching his head.

"Well no I'm not but answer me first." Justin

"well ok, You are in the fighting pits and I'm a dragon mage. You can call me Dan. But don't get me piss off ok.

"Are you going to attack us to? Rift asked in a low tone.

"No I'm not, but how did you get all the way here. Both of you tiered way don't you come and stay with me tonight.

"Wind Rider will you please leave the ring and get your winnings. We have to clean up and fix the ring." The announcer yelled across the entire station.

"Come I have more than plenty now." Dan said extending his hand to help Rift up again. This time she accepted and was brought to her feet in no time at all. The three exited the stadium with Dan carrying a big sack of money swung across his shoulder. Rift could not help but notice that the cat features that Dan had were not normal and was yet such apart of him. His sent was a mixture of the cat's and a variation of Justin's smell. She had to ask why. Dan said that he would explain latter and they could talk all she wonted.

In Enders plane

"Why are the Gods tormenting me? Why is grace shown to them, such petty creators that I should have smite? "Ender screamed out loud. Turning around he found Has-sor walking in to the room. (Yet another tong lashing)

Back in Dan's plane

. Dan could not get it out of his mind that his energy did something that was not of his command. His mana he had no problem with, but the new found energy surges his body admitted was another story. He had just learned how to uses and manipulate it, giving him far greater speed, agility and strength. He discovered he had this power in a moment of rage that he rather not talk about. He had heard of different forms of energy that beings can use to fight with but he never heard of the kind that he was experiencing. This energy was fueled by emotions and will power that he possessed. Other than amplifying his abilities their seemed to be no other use for it, actually it was the fact that he was compelled to go to the pits by a strange echoing voice in his dreams.

"So the city were in is nick-named 'Black Dragon' and we were in the fighting pits?" Justin tried to confirm even though Dan was not listening.

"Well that is what he told us when we first left the fighting ring area." Rift said still looking closely at the strange appearance Dan had. They continued to fallow Dan through the crowded streets. About 5 minutes later they came to an inn name "Peat Gorse's inn" and Rift finally getting a hold of her self and coming to her sense quickly questioned herself. "Why was she with two boys and more importantly, why was she tagging along with them." Justin noticed her standing there, so he waving his hand him front of her face to get her attention as she gazed off into emptiness. Dan walked to the counter and pulled a couple of papers out of his pocket and said for three. After the man at the counter saw the papers, the guy rang for the attendants to get his baggage. Rift and Justin approached as Dan turned around to get them.

"Well, we will be staying hear tonight. Also are room is the master's sweet. Don't worry about room it is very big." Dan commented

"We are in the same room?" Justin asked a little nerved by the idea of sharing a room with other people.

"Ya, but this room is huge. It is about the size of the ring in the pits we were at." Dan replied "besides I got the deed to this place from betting Silver in the pits today. I can really see why fighting in the pits would be quite a pay of thing. Well tomorrow is the finals."

"Well I guess we should get to are room so we can unpack." Justin returned. Rift did not say any thing trough out this and not until she had her stuff put where she saw fit. This of course meant to every one across every plane, that Dan and Justin had to weight a while for her to do her unpacking and rearranging.

(Note: I guess Girls from one plane have the habits of others that are in another plane.)

So they spent their good old time talking about what had happened in the ring and how Justin and Rift suddenly appeared were they did. When Rift did enter the conversation until was about an hour later and she was more intrigued by the fact that Dan seemed to be nice to her. So her reel of at questions came at him, but she still presumed that it was only because she was a girl and he was a pervert. That is not to say the Justin was not one as well and they could be plotting something. When it cam to Dan's past all he would tell them is that, if they stuck around long enough that they might learn of it and that's all they needed to know. Later that night when Justin and Rift were asleep, Dan opened the sack that he had swung over his shoulder after the fight. Yes, there was a lot of gold but more importantly amongst the gold was sack of 7 gems and 5 small charms and something in a small little sack. Each charm was about 2 inch long, ½ an inch thick, and an inch wide. They had special markings on them, which provoked mana to flow through them. They were also enchanted to strengthen and restore other enchanted items that it was in contact with, but they are only one shot things. The gems were not much special. They were only items to focus your mana. Commonly used for training the young how to manipulate mana and cast various spells and such. After examining them for wile he put them away until he figured out what he was going to use them for. He would see what was in the little sack later. Dan made plans to go to the smith early the next morning and have his huge sword sharpened before he entered the ring tomorrow. Shortly after this he went to bed as well.

Dan awoke earlier then he had wonted to, and decided that it would be best if he just got his stuff together before he went to the smith. As for every one else being asleep, it gave him some time to figure out why his energy was acted so strange. It was attracted to one of them, that was for sure at least. It was not a very strong sense but it did make him wonder why. Ever sense that fight with Silver his energy was at half and would not go any higher even when it was being focused. It was as if something was draining him and not leaving a trail. The more energy his body let off, the more was taken away to maintain him at half. To top that, he was not even sure why he even shielded Rift and Justin from Silvers blast, he just did for some crazy reason. Yet again he also invited them to stay, which was even a bit more confusing. It probably had to do with the special experiments and stuff that Riptide had done to him. "Dam Riptide" he yelled out, stuffing a spare set of clothing in a duffle bag. Rift and Justin awoke to his sudden out burst, but Dan did not notice. He was lost in his thoughts. It had to be riptide doing something to him he thought, which must be what was going on to him now. But, then why would it happen to him now and not in the past he wondered. It just did not add up. Rift made a quick check of her belongings before she began to do anything else. She decided to change her clothing and put on a red shirt and dark blue pants. They hung loosely around her but did not reveal any thing. She then grabbed a bandana and tied it around herb head. She also took a golden colored ribbon and tied it to her tail as well. Justin just stared at Dan hopping that he would give them some more info unintentionally. But no luck came as Dan turned around a few seconds later and saw that they were up.

"You are awake? I didn't even notice." Dan said in surprise not knowing that they heard him.

"So are we going to today, the pits again?" Rift asked looking at Dan, who was in his beat up fighting clothes.

"Ya I'm going back for the final mach. It is a free for all who have made it past the first 6 rounds. Others how were not in the qualifying fights can enter but get only 1/25 of the prize money and none of the other prizes." Dan said in an infirmities voice.

"Why not let us have a shot at getting the prize money. We do need it more then most, seeing how we are broke in all. "Justin commented.

"Well I will talk to the council and see what I can do. And I will see if there are teams allow to enter in the fight, so we can fight together, for your safety. If you are on my side then you should be ok." Dan said with a friendly smile on his face. Rift just looked away as the idea of them on a team seemed a little farfetched. Seeing she resented boys and all, well if they tried to do something she would just have to pound them. Besides she was getting a little nervous with them being so nice to her and stuff. Not at all like how boys acted. She needed to hit some one cuss of it, so she liked the idea that they were going to a fight. Dan grabbed his sword, said he was going to go to the smith to sharpen the blade as he left. Rift and Justin yield waited up as they rushed after him. "We needed weapons to!" they both yield as they chased after him.

Some time later they arrived at the pits and Dan went to the council of judges to sign in. Rift and Justin stud against a near by wall watching him converse with the judges. They both spent the time in silence as they waited for the verdict. Her keen sense of smelling told her that Dan was a being like Justin, but had the look of a cat being. This puzzled her and she wonted to know the answer. Justin thought about how he was going to survive with no weapon to his name. Dan said that he was not going to by them any weapons, cuz he was more than enough to take on and they could stand behind him doing what ever they pleased. After a few minutes he came back with the news. The judges would let them fight as a team with the ability to get all the prizes if the man named silver and a few others were allowed to reenter the fights. Rift agreed quickly, but Justin still was not sure how he would fair. After a bit of convincing from Dan he agreed to it and they also signed in. They entered the pit and the announcer yelled out the rules of how the fight would be…. (What Rules? "There are not many at all, but they try to make them sound long. A little bit longer, not sure how thou.") Justin stood off to Dan's side and Rift stood behind Dan. She wondered if Dan was actually going to protect them. He waved Justin to stand further back and looked to his right, seeing Silver enter the ring with a bunch of guys that looked like thugs be hind him. Silver looked made as hell and would not back down to any one. About 3 more groups and 5 others entered the ring, making it a bit packed for fighting. Dan went by the wall dragging both Justin and Rift. The crowd was cheering like crazy for the fight had so many people in it.

"We will wait for a wile, so that the crowd will be thinned out. Then we will be able to move more easily." Dan said looking back at them. Rift gave a nodded and looked at Justin, who was still hopping Dan know what he was doing. A few seconds latter every one heard and big bell ring out, singling the start of the fight. Dan notice that the guys that came in with silver were completely using charms in their hands to focus and cast spells as they fought. They also were beating down their opposition in no time flat. Silver who was on the other side of the ring dashed strait at then with his sword slashing about, Cutting down any I who get even near him. As soon as Silver reached the middle of the ring his blade turned red like fire and he jumped high in the air ready to unleash his fury. Dan reached to his side and tossed a bag up at silver, who was now coming down at them. Dan then yelled out, "Shield of light!" as the bag and silver got with in 5 inches of each other. Just as instantly as Dan said that the bag was dissolved in a blinding light and Silver collided with a hard surface then fell to the ground. Silver opened his eyes and jumped up with a evil grin facing Dan, like he was not even fazed by the sudden impacting of the barrier.

"Lets finish what we started" Silver said turning around and letting loose a blanked of fire that on contact turned every one into crisp. The barrier and the flames canceled each other out, but it did leave the three unharmed. Every one else was taken by surprise and were left defenseless.

"Well a guess we have lots of room to fight now silver. Let's do this." Dan said in a bit spiteful tone as he drew out his sword and got into his fighting stance.


End file.
